the_kratt_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creature Power Suit
The Creature Power Suit is a special system created by Aviva that gives the user the certain abilities of various animals. (hence the name; Creature Power) When the suits are activated, it generates a form that gives the powers of the animal the disc is based on to the user. In order to be activated, the user must have the disc on them and come in contact somehow with the creature. The suits can be deactivated if they come in contact with something that could short out an electrical system, unless they're protected against it. Aviva designed the suits specifically for the Kratt Brothers. However, just rarely the other crew members wear them as well. They're seen wearing them a few times throughout the series. Aviva and Koki are later shown to have their own Creature Power Suits. Construction Aviva spent nearly a year - eleven months, two weeks, and three hours to be exact - on the construction of two Creature Power Suits. In an inert mode, the suit consists of a vest equipped with slots for the discs, and gloves with DNA scanners. The exact material of which the suits are made of has not been revealed; it is most likely some form of composite plastics. (judging by the absence of ever breaks or cracks) When activated, the suit "forms" from an unknown source of additional structural elements. (wings, ears, fangs, etc) Once activated, the suits connect to the user's nervous system. Since the mass of these elements are clearly superior to the mass of the suit, they could have been delivered from the outside. In the episode, "Polar Bears Don't Dance", some elements of the walrus suit were mounted on it after activation, by teleportation from the Tortuga HQ. Seems logical to assume that items such as wings and fangs appear on a suit by teleporting them from the Tortuga. The exact energy source of the suits is unknown. Based on the fact that they can obviously run for a very long time and do not need to be recharged, it is (most likely) some form of ultra-compact nuclear power element (hard to imagine something more compact and durable, able to operate even in the cold sea water). Each power suit has been designed to share it's users theme/favorite color: *Chris - Green *Martin - Blue *Aviva - Purple *Koki - Orange *Jimmy - Unknown Sensitivity/Weaknesses Despite how much power the suits are shown to possess, they have some very strong weaknesses as well. Such as being pretty sensitive to damage from sharp objects. Basic elements can somewhat tamper with them as well as even food, unless the suits have been protected against them. Mental Impact Another weakness shown in the suits is that the instinctive animal behavior also sometimes affect the user, causing them to even behave like the animal they transformed into. Examples are in "The Blue and the Gray", in which Chris, in a Squirrel Power Suit, buries acorns out of the squirrel instincts. Malfunctions There have been showed to be many malfunctions with the CPS, usually dealing with the sensitivity of it. Usually these range from being stuck in the suit, or the suit itself being damaged. On occasion, it's the result of the programming. Malfunctions Tazzy Chris – T-Devil – A Tasmanian Devil bit Chris' suit, causing it to activate and turn him into a half T-Devil half-human hybrid that kept switching between it and deactivation at random. This was fixed when Aviva shut down the suit. The Blue and the Gray – Acorn/Oak Tree – While Martin was holding an Acorn a blue jay pecked his suit, causing him to turn into an Acorn, then into an oak tree. When Aviva relined the disc, it was fixed. This Orca Likes Sharks - Bull Shark - The button on Martin's suit was rammed by a shark, causing it to short circuit and switch into a torn version of the Shark Suit. This was fixed after Martin reactivated Orca Powers. Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Man - Golden Snub Nosed Monkey - Martin's vest is damaged in a runaway snowball, causing the size modulator to glitch and make him look like the mythical yeti when he activated Creature Powers. Aqua Frog -Tadpole/Adult Frog - Chris's vest turned him into a tadpole and he had to touch multiple frogs and keep reactivating until he got adult frog power The Last Largest Lobster - Baby/Adult Lobster - Martin's vest turned him into a baby lobster and he had to wait until there was activity in the suit that turned him into an adult lobster. Stuck Polar Bears Don't Dance - Walrus - Chris was stuck in his Walrus suit until Martin put snow down his back, causing him to jump out of the suit. Happy Turkey Day - Wild Turkey - Martin got stuck in his Wild Turkey suit when he slammed into the tree. He was still in it when the episode ended. Neck and Neck - Giraffe - Martin got stuck in the suit because Necklace took Martin's Deactivation Module. When Aviva put Martin's module back in, instead of deactivating, Chris activated Giraffe Power too and they played the new game they created, Giraffe Soccer, with Martin. Manipulation There was a time that the Creature Power Suits were manipulated. This was only in Creature Power Challenge, when Zach used his Disrupt-o-Bots to glitch the suits into past activations. He was even able to prevent the suits from deactivating. Creature Powers See List Of Creature Power Suits Trivia *Because plants are living, the Kratts can also use them for the suits. *The CPS needs a Deactivation Module so it can deactivate (as seen in ''Neck and Neck''). *The Kratts can activate another CPS if they're already in one. *If there's another color to a creature, then the Kratts will have to reactivate until they find the color they want. *Sometimes the CPS will be the color of animal instead of the normal colors, green or blue, or it will be a mix of that color. *If the CPS is worn by someone else other than the Kratt Bros, then they would have their favorite color, instead of Martin or Chris'. *In Cheetah Adopted, it was revealed that polycarbonate is used in the programming for the Creature Power Suits. Gallery Normal Koki creature power suit.png|Koki wearing Aviva's Power Suit (A Creature Christmas) Martin Putting Suit on.png|Martin putting on his Creatute Power Suit (Bass Class) Martin still has his Suit.png|Martin's Power Suit Aviva wearing Creature Power Suit.png|Aviva is wearing Chris's Power Suit. Aviva with Creature Power Suit.png Chris Offering Creature Power Suit to Aviva.png Bros Suiting up.png|Chris and Martin in their Power Suits Aviva with power suit.PNG|Aviva's Power Suit Activated Pine Martin Power Suit.png Updated Squirrel Suit (Better Image).png Updated Squirrel Suit.png Barnacle Power Suit.PNG Barnacle Suit-Wild Kratts.PNG Limpet Power Suit.PNG Woodpecker Power Suit.PNG|Woodpecker Power (Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens) Creature Power Suit Button.png|Seven with many different Creature Powers (Octopus Wildkratticus) Seahorse Power Suit.PNG|Seahorse Power (Seahorse Rodeo) Martin with Orange Jaguar Suit and Chris with Black.png|Jaguar Power (Shadow: The Black Jaguar) Charging Rhino Suit.PNG|Rhino Power (Let the Rhinos Roll!) Charging Rhino Power suit.PNG Aviva here to Fix the Suits.png|Chris and Martin's Power Suits have been malfunctioning by Zach Varmitech. Draco-Power-Suit.PNG|Draco Lizard Power (Flight of the Draco) Whale-Power-suit.WK.02.PNG|Sperm Whale Power (Capture the Fishmobile) Whale-Power-suit.WK.06.PNG Whale-Power-suit.WK.PNG Whale-Power-suit.WK.04.PNG Whale-Power-suit.WK.07.png Whale-Power-suit.WK.01.PNG XD There's something Fishy in your suit, Martin.png Fish in Creature's suit.png Aviva Fixing Chris's suit.png|Malfunction of Tasmanian Devil Power (Tazzy Chris) Skunk-power suit.png|Spotted Skunk Power (Skunked!) Aviva's Groundhog Suit.jpg|Groundhog Power (Groundhog Wakeup Call) Frog fish suit.jpg|Frogfish Power (Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef) 1000px-P.U. and Kratt Bros in Skunk Power Suits.jpg Black.footed.ferret.powersuit.png|Black Footed Ferret Power Martin Harpy Eagle Creature Power Suit (1).jpg|Osprey Power (Osprey) Frog.powersuit.PNG K.roo.suit02.PNG|Kangaroo Power (Kickin' It with the Roos) Category:Creature Power Suit Technology Category:Technology